


Verb pronoun adverb

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Liam rides Louis, M/M, Size Kink, Solo Artist Liam Payne, YouTube, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: Louis is very slightly high (which he will argue is not the same asslightly very high) watching Liam perform on his television. He doesn’t feel the corners of his lips twitch when Liam spins, grin wide because he looks so serious, it’s ridiculous.(Louis definitely isn’t laughing at Liam's dancing.)
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 25





	Verb pronoun adverb

Louis is very slightly high (which he will argue is not the same as _slightly very high_ ) watching Liam perform on his television, reclined across his couch with a bowl in one hand and lighter in the other. He doesn’t feel the corners of his lips twitch when Liam spins, grin wide because he looks so serious, it’s ridiculous.

A big (if not, _the_ ) reason they never attempted any choreography was because of Zayn, but the blame could easily shift to Liam’s indifference, Niall’s disinterest, Harry’s ineptitude, and Louis’ straightup refusal. Liam had been open to short synchronized segments but the dread in Zayn’s eyes closed any willingness because he truly didn’t care enough.

Solo, he dances. The crowd reacts with such positivity and encouragement that his confidence rises and he feels accomplishment, an upward spike that leaves stereotypes and awareness on the ground floor until he’s offstage.

Louis snorts and Liam, sitting beside him as YouTube replays a more recent performance, raises an eyebrow at him.

Louis often forgets he isn’t the “big protector,” physically and mentally, that he once was; forgets how the boys aren’t actually boys anymore, how Harry towers over him, how Liam’s sculpted muscles outsize his, how Niall’s babyface transformed into handsome masculinity. So when Liam hovers and effortlessly traps him, it serves as a reminder.

Again, Liam looks serious but it’s not ridiculous this time. “Are you ridiculing me?”

“N-No,” he accidentally laughs because he isn’t, he’s not ridiculing him. “It’s. The song is great,” he cackles, Liam just stares, “and-and your dance moves…were…” He laughs, he doesn’t mean to and he’s really trying but alas. “Liam. It’s.”

Liam shifts to cover Louis entirely, waiting, and Louis’ smile slowly drops, before asking huskily, “It’s what?” He sees the change in Louis’ eyes, the widened pupils glossing and shrinking, and feels the push of his rousing cock. Liam licks his lips.

Louis holds in a whine, eyebrows creasing characteristically as a defense mechanism to camouflage when he feels helpless or uncertain. A hot hum crawls under his skin and he wonders if it’s the weed or the Liam…wonders if the answer to the question is weed or Liam…so he softly says, “Liam,” without comprehension that isn’t what was asked nor a plausible answer. He doesn’t care, not with his body under Liam’s.

Liam grabs Louis’ chin gently, demand stern, “If not ridicule, _Tommo_ , what is it?”

Louis exhales heavily and some warmth echoes back from Liam’s upper lip. What were they talking about again? Ridicule, Liam, right, dancing. “Endearment?” he blurts and Liam grins, flopping suddenly back on the couch and letting the cool air attack Louis. “Wh–?”

Liam folds his hands atop his head, displaying those offensive sculpted muscles and, honestly, Louis feels ridiculed by them. “Ya full o’ shite sometimes.”

“Am not,” he defends and Liam blinks unswayed, so Louis points the lighter at the ended video on the screen. “Endeared! I _am_ endear– The song was great, you were great, you’re always great…wanker.”

Liam rolls his eyes as if in disbelief – because he is, he doesn’t believe him – and pulls Louis close easily, arm secure behind his neck. “Yeah thanks.”

Louis inhales another hit as Liam browses for their next video, settling on a football playlist that starts with a top 10 goals of the week recap. He takes the weed for himself and Louis, pink cheeks and pinker eyes, gapes at him so he blows some smoke in his face, which shifts into a glare, “Asshole,” and exhales the rest upward with a smirk that Louis finds offensive also.

Physically, Liam is extremely offensive to him right now.

“You don’t like my dancing.”

“Huh? O-Oh.” Smile spreading wide, he doesn’t even feel it and shakes his head. “It’s not that, truly, I mean it.” He nonconsensually laughs and, “Fuck, I can’t help this– laughing, I can’t, but no, not your dancing, no.”

Liam straddles Louis, body practically blanketing around his, noses brushing. “I know one move you don’t find funny,” Louis’ cock again twitching under his, proof of his words, and Liam can’t see clearly, “being surrounded by me,” he kisses his cheek, doesn’t pull back, “in every possible way.”

Louis whimpers, their hips slowly start rocking, and he’s now slightly very high and very extremely horny. He touches Liam’s face, hair, neck, shirt, and goes back to his hair when Liam properly kisses him.

Liam’s riding him and a single thought cuts Louis’ hazy euphoria. “Strip that down. Stack it up.” He twists Liam’s nipples, makes him yelp. “Verb pronoun adverb.”

“Maybe.” Liam can’t think clearly, thrusting steadily, and arches into Louis’ hands. “Kill my mind.”

No matter how inebriated Louis gets, he’ll always take any opportunity to give Liam the piss that presents itself. Maybe not right away, like right now, but it’ll be stowed in the back of his mind until he needs it because he refuses to let Liam take himself too seriously, ever again. He’ll never forgive Simon for forcing Liam to shoulder the responsibility of four immature lads, tainting the best years of his life with unfair stress and mental strain. He’ll never forgive Simon for many things but all he can do now, for Liam, is try terminating as many toxins as he can.

So, kill Liam’s mind? “If you insist.” He’s been trying, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> ###  **thank you for reading! kudo, bookmark, comment, and subscribe :)**


End file.
